Sham Expression
by SnawtaQyrios
Summary: [For YuuMikaDay2018] Ada satu hari yang akan disambut Mikaela dengan sukacita. Hari di mana ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya setelah dua tahun lamanya berpisah. Tetapi rupanya hari itu bukanlah sepenuhnya bertabur bahagia, melainkan melimpahkan lara.


**Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

.

[Pengarang tidak mencari/mendapatkan profit atas pengerjaan hasil karya fanfik ini].

.

 **Warning**

AU, typo (s), misstypo (s), angst yang gagal karena kemampuan menulis sang author sedang lumutan.

.

For YuuMikaDay

.

"YuuMika akan selalu menempati hati ini, sekalipun fandomnya sekarang teramat sepi."

.

* * *

 **. : SHAM EXPRESSION: .**

* * *

Setelah sekian lama―yang Mikaela lupa kapan terakhir kalinya―ada satu hari yang akan disambutnya dengan sukacita. Hari itu jatuh pada hari ini. Hari yang begitu dinantinya dengan tak sabaran.

Bagaimana tidak membuatnya senang, sebab pada hari ini ia akan kembali bertemu, bertatap dan berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan orang yang dicintainya dalam diam.

Dia adalah Yuuichirou, pria yang selama lima belas tahun ke belakang ia untai dengan sebuah rantai bernama persahabatan―tetapi di dasar hati terdalam Mikaela merasakan ada sesuatu yang taksa pada ikatan itu.

Saking bahagianya hati Mikaela menjalani hari ini, ia sengaja datang beberapa menit lebih awal. Sekalipun langit di atas sana tampak menyuram, tidak akan menjadi penghalang. Ia yakin dalam kondisi apa pun Yuuichirou pasti akan datang.

Lima belas menit berjalan kaki setelah turun dari kereta bawah tanah, ia habiskan untuk mengulik kenangan. Mikaela tersenyum-senyum sendiri tatkala memori-memori itu berputar secara rangkum bagai adegan kilas balik.

Pertemuan mereka diawali dari ketidaksengajaan di saat mereka masing-masing berusia tujuh tahun. Kala itu Mikaela mendapati seekor anjing yang mengambang di sungai. Insting alaminya sebagai pecinta binatang mendorong akal sehatnya untuk menceburkan badan, padahal ia tidak terlalu lihai dalam berenang.

Ketika ia dengan susah payah menggiring tubuh hewan itu ke tepi, sebuah tangan terjulur memberikan bantuan. Itu adalah tangan Yuuichirou. Seorang bocah yang pada waktu itu sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Tangan yang tidak hanya terjulur pada awal pertemuan, tetapi senantiasa terjulur untuk memberikannya pertolongan di hari-hari menjelang kemudian, hingga sekarang―dan mungkin sampai tak berbatas waktu.

Kekagumannya akan sosok itu pun berpangkal dari sana. Tatkala pongah Mikaela yang masih polos menganggap bahwa ia telah terlambat menyelamatkan sang hewan yang tenggelam―sebab anjing itu sudah tidak melakukan pergerakan sedikit apa pun―Yuuichirou dengan gencarnya memberikan napas buatan dan menekan-nekan dada sang hewan hingga akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Mata biru si bocah pirang membelalak berbinar-binar, seketika menganggap bahwa Yuuichirou adalah seorang malaikat penyelamat. Dan memang Yuuichirou adalah seorang malaikat yang selalu menyelamatkannya dari segala tempaan rintangan yang membentang. Pria itu selalu maju ke depan, menamengi Mikaela yang entah kenapa selalu saja menjadi salah satu sasaran perundungan di masa-masa sekolah. Bahkan Yuuichirou tidak akan segan untuk mengandalkan otot-ototnya yang tidak terlalu mencuat itu untuk selalu melindungi Mikaela.

Jadi, jangan salahkan perasaan Mikaela yang telah berkembang terlalu mekar untuk menganggap Yuuichirou hanya sebagai sebatas sahabat.

Pun tingkah Yuuichirou yang selalu bersisian dengannya itu mampu mengisi kekosongan, menawarkan segala upaya penyembuhan di kala Mikaela tengah terluka. Tanpa sungkan akan menyeka air mata Mikaela dengan lembut, menyentuhnya dalam genggaman―sekalipun masih dalam batas wajar―dengan segenap perasaan sayang.

Apalagi tatkala dua tahun lalu, Yuuichirou dengan sangat terpaksa harus meninggalkan Mikaela karena dituntut pekerjaan, Yuuichirou lah yang paling menautkan raut tidak rela untuk berpisah dengannya. Justru ia sangat yakin, dari kejauhan ketika Yuuichirou berbalik memunggunginya di bandara, bahu pria itu berguncang.

Jadi, sekali lagi, bukan sebuah pemikiran yang keliru kalau Mikaela berpraduga bahwa Yuuichirou juga menganggap dirinya sebagai seseorang yang teristimewa. Memendam perasaan lebih kepadanya, sebagaimana ia juga memendam perasaan lebih kepada Yuuichirou.

Mikaela semakin mengembangkan bibirnya. Beberapa teori spekulasi memenuhi isi kepala. Pikiran itu antara lain berkisar dari hal yang sangat sederhana, seperti; Yuuichirou mengajaknya bertemu untuk mengatakan bahwa masa kontrak kerjanya di sana telah berakhir dan kembali lagi menetap ke Tokyo. Hingga pemikiran yang terlampau besar kepala; Yuuichirou akan _menembaknya_ , menyatakan pernyataan cinta. Atau mungkin Yuuichirou telah mempersiapkan selingkar cincin untuk melamarnya.

Gerak langkah Mikaela terhenti. Kepala digeleng-gelengkan sementara senyumnya semakin melukis teramat lebar. Menepis pikiran dan membatin, _tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!_ ―tetapi di sisi lain enggan menampik.

Dua wanita pejalan kaki yang melihat aksinya tampak berbisik-bisik, membuatnya jadi salah tingkah. Spontan ia berhenti bergeleng dan menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Menyembunyikan senyuman yang tak mau luntur itu dan melanjutkan lagi langkahnya ke tempat tujuan kali ini dengan derap gegas.

Destinasi Mikaela adalah sebuah kafe sederhana. Tempat di mana ia dan Yuuichirou dulu sering mengunjunginya. Tidak ada yang terlalu banyak berubah di sana. Meja-meja bundar, kursi-kursi kayu dengan ukiran pada bagian punggungnya, lonceng yang menggantung di atas pintu selamat datang―dentingannya sudah dianggap sebagai pertanda sapaan ramah kepada pengunjung yang mampir―semuanya masih sama. Terkecuali cat tembok yang dulunya berwarna jingga pastel sekarang berganti menjadi biru langit.

Beberapa detik setelah menempatkan dirinya duduk, Mikaela menghirup napas. Ia mencermati seluk beluk interior dalam. Sekali lagi ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mencecap kafe ini. Mungkin sudah sangat lama sekali ketika Yuuichirou masih ada di Jepang. Keabsenan pria itu di sisinya membuat Mikaela semakin tenggelam akan pekerjaan. Mengenyahkan anggapan bahwa merehatkan pikiran sejenak sekalipun hanya minum kopi di tengah khalayak ramai terkadang memang perlu. Ia hanya merasa bahwa percuma ia duduk sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani.

Tetapi hari ini pengecualian.

Lantas Mikaela memesan minumannya terlebih dahulu; secangkir cokelat hangat untuk mengawali hari di musim gugur, dan sepotong kue keju. Untuk mengabaikan rasa bosan, Mikaela telah mengantongi sebuah novel suntingannya yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Secangkir cokelat panas dengan asap yang mengepul sudah tergeletak di atas meja. Sepotong kue keju dengan sebuah stroberi menancap pada puncaknya juga turut menyertai. Teguk demi teguk likuid cokelat melajuri kerongkongan. Mikaela keasyikan membaca hingga lupa melirik jam tangan. Hingga lupa menengok situasi di luar melalui kaca transparan tembus pandang bahwa langit sudah mengeruh teramat suram, siap meluruhkan gerimis-gerimis ke permukaan.

Konsentrasinya pada aksara barulah buyar ketika timbre suara menyirami hatinya.

"Hai. Apa aku terlambat?"

Itu adalah suara Yuuichirou. Suara yang selama dua tahun belakangan hanya bisa ia dengar melalui pesawat telepon.

Buku kontan ditutup. Rasa gugup merasuk. Jantung tanpa sadar berdegup-degup membuatnya nyaris gelagapan karena suara teramat ia dambakan itu datang tanpa perkiraan.

"Oh, tidak, Yuu- _chan_. Aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal." Ketika mengucap, kelereng biru bahkan belum berani melakukan kontak mata. Ia masih berusaha menguasai diri atas kemunculan dadakan itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Pria itu duduk tepat di seberang, datang dengan penampilan kasual. Tubuhnya masih tegap akan tetapi terlihat sedikit lebih kurus dari terakhir yang Mikaela ingat. Hal itu tampak dari rahang Yuuichirou yang kelihatan sedikit tirus.

Hati Mikaela serasa tercubit. Apakah rutinitas Yuuichirou selama dua tahun terakhir sebegitu padatnya sampai lemak-lemak yang tidak seberapa itu tergerogoti? Mata Yuuichirou juga terlihat agak cekung. Bila dicermati ada lingkaran hitam yang menodai di sekitarnya. Apa sebegitu sibuknya sehingga jam tidurnya pun turut terpangkas?

Ketika Mikaela membuka mulut sesenti untuk melempar tanya, Yuuichirou sudah lebih dulu melontar kata.

"Hei, bukankah ini buku suntinganmu yang pertama 'kan, Mika?"

Sepasang mata hijau dan biru beriringan menatap buku fiksi bersampul tebal berwarna putih. Yuuichirou mengambilnya dan membuka beberapa lembar halaman. "Aku masih ingat ketika kau heboh sekali mengirimku pesan bahwa buku literatur pertamamu yang kautangani sudah naik cetak. Bahkan kau mengirimkan bukunya padaku."

Yuuichirou kemudian tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyuman itu terasa menenangkan. Senyuman yang sudah tidak ia dapatkan secara langsung, kini tersaji obral. Membuatnya menjadi candu. Candu karena rindu. Mikaela yang tadi ingin menanyakan banyak hal, seakan tertelan balik, enggan mengucap karena takut menggulir topik pembicaraan ke arah yang tidak diinginkan.

"Di dunia ini ada dua jenis kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dan kenyataan yang kau buat-buat _._ "

Tatkala Yuuichirou melafalkan kalimat pembuka yang merupakan awal pengantar cerita, giliran Mikaela yang tersenyum. Cokelat hangat yang tidak terasa kini tinggal seperempat disesap sebelum berkata, "kau masih ingat?"

Alis Yuuichirou naik sebelah. "Ceritanya?"

Mikaela hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu. Meski aku memang membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menamatkannya. Ah―" kalimat Yuuichirou terjeda, "atau jangan-jangan kau mengira aku tidak membacanya, ya?"

"Mungkin saja. Mengingat kau tidak hobi membaca buku, bukan?"

"Tidak hobi bukan berarti aku anti membaca buku." Seperti ada nada protes pada kalimatnya. "Kalau disuruh menceritakan sampai akhir pun, aku bisa."

Kedua tangan Mikaela melipat di atas meja. Ia seperti baru saja menemukan hal yang menarik. Menantang Yuuuchirou, "kalau begitu, ayo ceritakan! Aku mau dengar. Tidak perlu panjang. Cukup ceritakan garis besarnya saja." Senyam-senyumnya seperti ada makna terselubung.

Tentu Yuuichirou tidak mau kalah. "Ceritanya cukup berat."

Buku pun diletakkan ke asal, di dekat cangkir cokelat Mikaela. Sementara Mikaela, memindahkan kedua tangannya untuk disampirkan ke atas paha.

"Cukup berat?" Mikaela serasa tergelitik. "Lalu?"

"Rumit, dan membuat kepalaku pusing."

Mikaela mengulum tawa. Takut kelepasan.

"Hei, kenapa kita malah bicara buku?" Akhirnya orang itu menyerah.

Mikaela padahal ingin sekali tertawa, namun melihat wajah Yuuichirou yang tampak jengkel, ia pun mengurungkannya. Mikaela kemudian melayangkan pandangan pada minuman yang dipesan Yuuichirou. Hanya minuman tanpa makanan. Sebuah topik baru pun terucap. "Kau tidak pesan makanan, Yuu- _chan_?"

"Oh, iya. Aku memang hanya pesan minuman. Lagi pula, aku datang tidak bermaksud lama, hanya sebentar."

 _Se ben tar_ ...

Seperti ada tempaan angin kencang tak kasat yang meniup tubuh Mikaela, kemudian menelusup masuk ke dalam tubuhnya secara cepat dan mengganjali kerongkongan. Suasana akrab yang tadi terasa hangat mendadak menguap hilang begitu saja. Menyisakan ragam pertanyaan pilu.

Apakah maksud dari sebentar adalah pertemuan mereka ini tidak akan berkisar tentang saling bercerita selama dua tahun belakangan―yang memang tidak dilakukan melalui media digital karena dirasa waktunya tidak akan cukup―dan tidak akan mampu dihabiskan meski sudah berjam-jam? Bahkan pembicaraan mereka pun tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai permulaan, hanya basa-basi mengenai buku yang tiba-tiba terasa sia-sia setelah dikalahkan oleh kata 'sebentar'. Durasi lama sekalipun tidak akan cukup untuk membayar biaya rindu yang tertimbun.

Tetapi Mikaela masih tetap berpikiran positif. Ia menaruh pikiran, _hari ini mungkin sebentar, namun masih ada pertemuan untuk besok-besok_.

"Kenapa sebentar? Kau mau pergi lagi setelah ini?" Ia pun penasaran.

Yuuichirou tidak mengangguk. Tidak pula menggeleng. "Emm," dia tampak berpikir sejenak sambil mengisap minumannya lewat sedotan, kemudian berkata, "bisa dikatakan begitu. Karena memang ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus."

Mendadak Mikaela digelayuti rasa kecewa tetapi tidak disiratkan.

Ia masih meyakinkan diri bahwa masih ada hari esok, masih ada hari lusa. Yuuichirou tidak mungkin hanya sehari saja berada di Tokyo. Tak kunjung henti ia merapalkan kata _esok_ bagai mantera penenteram jiwa.

Tidak ada hening panjang karena sepertinya Yuuichirou sudah menakar waktu agar tidak terbuang percuma. "Aku langsung saja, ya."

Yuuichirou mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dalam jaketnya.

Petir menyambar keras di siang bolong. Beberapa pengunjung bahkan terkedik bahu. Petir berkoar lantang bertepatan dengan dibukanya pintu oleh salah satu pengunjung yang singgah. Menyebabkan suaranya menjadi pekak terdengar. Menyambar tepat mengenai Mikaela secara kiasan. Meluluhlantakkan hatinya dalam sekejap.

Ekspresi si pirang itu kaku. Minim pergerakan. Hanya bola mata saja yang menekuk ke bawah, mengamati dengan jelas apa yang disodorkan dan terhampar di atas meja tepat di hadapannya.

Sudah dipastikan Mikaela tidak buta aksara. Ia membaca dua nama yang tertera di sana. Bersanding, atas dan bawah.

Sepasang biru kemudian mengangkat, fokus menatap wajah Yuuichirou dalam-dalam. Layaknya film-film yang diberikan efek tambahan agar lebih dramatis, lanskap Mikaela seakan termundur oleh gerak kamera yang mengarahkannya secara tersudut. Latar di belakangnya; para pengunjung yang turut duduk memenuhi kafe, memburam. Sementara wajahnya yang terbingkai datar, ditajamkan.

Pun latar keberadaan di balik punggung Yuuichirou turut mengabur. Lalu waktu bergulir secara lamban. Bibir Yuuichirou mendapatkan dampak; bergerak sangat lambat dan ditatap saksama oleh Mikaela tanpa mimik yang berarti.

Seketika ruangan kedap suara. Jaringan sel otak Mikaela rusak untuk menerjemahkan kata-kata apa yang diucapkan Yuuichirou. Napas tertahan. Eksistensi udara serasa terampas paksa. Sesak menusuk dada bak ratusan belati menikami. Perihnya luar biasa.

Dan entah dapat dorongan dari mana, matanya bergeser menatap buku yang tergeletak di meja, seakan memberikan pertolongan untuk menebalkan muka.

Di buku itu menceritakan seseorang yang berpura-pura. Maka, dengan jaringan sel otak yang tersisa, dan sekuat mati mengabaikan rasa pedih di dada, sebuah pertahanan tercipta. Ia secara ajaib menjadi orang yang juga lihai berpura-pura.

Kebisuan ruangan luruh. Waktu beputar secara sedia kala. Latar-latar di balik punggung Yuuichirou maupun di balik punggungnya tampak jelas di mata. Sejelas rautnya yang kini mengukir lebar, menarik urat-urat muka untuk menebar senyum yang sedikit pun tidak tampak bahwa itu dusta, bahwa itu palsu, bahwa itu hanya rekaan semata untuk menyamarkan rasa tidak terima dan rajaman rasa pedih yang menyesak dada.

Dan Mikaela kembali bisa bernapas sekalipun sakitnya luar biasa.

"Kau mau menikah rupanya."

Begitu naturalnya Mikaela mengembangkan garis bibir sangat tulus. Mengabaikan sisi lain dirinya yang mulai menangis terisak di dalam.

"Ya." Yuuichirou mengangguk mantap. "Wanitaku memang orang Jepang tapi dia sudah lama menetap di sana. Berhubung semua keluarganya juga tinggal di sana dan tidak ada satu pun kerabatnya yang tinggal di sini, kami memutuskan untuk menggelar acara pernikahan di Amerika. Aku harap kaubisa datang, Mika."

Mendengar kata _wanitaku_ , hati Mikaela semakin hancur. Tidak, hatinya memang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi sejak pertama kali ia membaca undangan bertepatan dengan sambaran petir. Mungkin sekarang hatinya telah musnah menjadi abu. Tersebutlah sekarang ia gila, karena bertingkah tanpa hati. Orang waras mana yang hebat sekali bergelagat berkebalikan dengan apa yang dirasakan.

"Kenapa kau baru cerita, Yuu- _chan_?" Suaranya terdengar agak bergetar. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Ia harus kuat. Ia harus semakin menegarkan diri. Pertahanannya sudah sejauh ini. Tidak boleh roboh!

Dan Mikaela wajar bertanya demikian karena didasari oleh beberapa faktor. Jarak memang terbentang begitu jauh, namun koneksi kerap terhubung minimal sekali sehari, saling bertukar pesan ataupun suara melalui media elektronik. Yuuichirou sekali pun alih-alih sedikit pun tidak pernah bercerita mengenai wanita, apalagi menyinggung masalah pernikahan. Mikaela merasa ada hal yang sedikit ganjil.

"Yah, namanya juga kejutan," jawab Yuuichirou, "kami harus segera menikah sebelum perutnya membesar." Kemudian dia tersenyum dengan teramat bahagianya.

Hal ganjil tersebut buyar. Pecah bagaikan cermin kaca yang terjatuh ke lantai. Berserakan. Sesuatu ganjil yang diharapkan sebagai sebuah _keganjilan_ rupanya tidak memberikan pertolongan.

Sisi lain dari Mikaela terhempas keras ke lautan air matanya sendiri. Tak ada daya dan upaya. Kosong. Hampa. Tubuh kopongnya jadi mudah terbawa arus. Ia semakin tenggelam dan semakin tenggelam ke dasar bagaikan orang yang sudah mati rasa.

Jadi, selama ini, genggaman itu, kehadiran Yuuichirou yang selalu berada di sisinya, semua perhatian dan tingkah kelewat protektif yang begitu banyaknya, hanya sekadar jalinan tali persahabatan biasa.

Seharusnya Mikaela sadar dari awal tempatnya di mana. Temannya itu bukanlah homoseksual. Dia pria normal yang kemaluannya bisa keras jika melihat paha maupun dada kaum hawa. Dia adalah pria yang memiliki hasrat untuk menggauli wanita.

Rupanya selama ini ia saja terlalu berbesar kepala, oleh opininya yang timpang sebelah, berkat anggapan salah yang menyangka bahwa Yuuichirou mengganggapnya teristimewa. Padahal, ya, padahal, ia hanya berstatus teman biasa tanpa ada unsur lebih. Kebaikan Yuuichirou memang seperti itu tanpa mengenal siapa pun jenisnya. Mikaela bertahun-tahun tertipu oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya Mikaela merasakan bagaimana sakitnya _mati_.

"Kalau begitu selamat ya, Yuu- _chan_." Meski demikian Mikaela dengan teramat tegar dan dengan kelihaiannya mampu memberikan senyum terindah yang pernah ia punya.

Yang tanpa Yuuichirou tahu bahwa sisi lain dari dirinya maupun hati perasanya hancur lebur tak bersisa.

* * *

Di dunia ini ada dua jenis kenyataan. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya dan kenyataan yang kau buat-buat.

Mikaela mengingat kata-kata itu dengan jelas, yang ia sadur dari kutipan novel suntingannya. Cerita fiksi yang bukunya tertinggal di kafe karena Mikaela sudah tak tahan rasa berlama-lama duduk di sana dengan porselen kebahagiaan rekayasa.

Ia masih ingat jalan ceritanya―yang pada pertemuan di kafe Yuuichirou enggan menceritakannya. Tentang seorang pria yang memiliki profesi dalam menggantikan seseorang yang terlibat kasus. Kemahirannya dalam berpura-pura memerankan orang lain sesuai dengan permintaan klien, nyatanya berhasil menipu orang-orang. Dua jenis kenyataan yang dia lakoni (kehidupan dirinya sendiri yang dipaksa dikalahkan demi permintaan klien. Dan kehidupan kedua yang merupakan hidup klien yang ia perankan). Hingga pada konflik kritikal, karena terlalu sering berlakon menjadi orang lain, dia terjebak pada jenis kenyataan kedua. Terperangkap pada karakter-karekter manipulasi yang dia perankan. Dia jadi amnesia, lupa bagaimana karakter dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Terombang-ambing pada indentitas diri sendiri adalah kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan. Siksaan pedih yang bukan hanya merajam batin, tetapi juga menelan sisi kewarasan. Tokoh yang sungguh ironi. Mikaela sangat mengasihani jika memang benar ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini.

Dan jika ditelaah lebih lanjut, ia bernasib sama dengan tokoh pria itu. Merefleksikan kehidupannya sekalipun beda kasus.

Kenyataan sebenarnya Mikaela adalah, ia sangat tulus mencintai Yuuichirou sejak dulu kala. Rasa cintanya tidak pernah padam ataupun mengerucut sedikit pun meski ribuan jarak ataupun linimasa mencoba berperan sebagai penghambat.

Kenyataan yang dibuat-buat Mikaela ialah, ia yang berpura-pura bahagia ketika pria itu rupanya telah menuliskan nama seorang wanita di dinding hati maupun di kehidupan untuk masa depannya kelak. Fakta yang sukses membombardir bagian terdalam dirinya dalam sehari. Menjungkirbalikan dunianya dalam sekejap. Melumat sarafnya hingga lumpuh. Dan sekali ia berakting bahagia atas kebahagiaan Yuuichirou, maka untuk selamanya ia akan berperan seperti itu.

Mikaela dengan sok baik hati mengasihani tokoh fiksi, padahal justru ia sendiri yang patut untuk dikasihani. Ironi.

Lihatlah sekarang, ia juga nyaris sama, terombang-ambing oleh perasaan yang hancur, hati yang sudah jadi abu. Langkahnya berjalan lesu. Tak tentu arah. Ia bagaikan seonggok tubuh yang telah terserap jiwanya. Tak ada hasrat. Tak ada emosi. Yang ada hanyalah kepedihan, yang tak ada obatnya. Rasa kecewa akan dirinya yang begitu bodohnya terjebak oleh asumsinya sendiri.

Selembar undangan senantiasa terapit oleh jemarinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Pulang ke mana? Ke rumah? Mikaela tidak yakin apakah ia akan bisa sampai ke rumah. Ia bahkan sempat terpikirkan untuk _pulang_ selama-lamanya. Pulang kepada maut―sebab tidak memiliki Yuuichirou secara utuh sama saja dengan dunia memaksanya untuk _mati_.

Mikaela sama sekali tidak sadar. Bukan. Mungkin kata-kata yang benar adalah, ia sama sekali tidak peduli ke mana kakinya berjalan. Bahunya beberapa kali terantuk punggung pengguna jalan lain yang bahkan nyaris membuatnya limbung sekalipun sungguh ia tidak mau ambil atensi.

Hingga gerimis pun menyerang besar-besaran ia tetap berjalan dan berjalan. Tak tahu tujuan. Memasrahkan sepenuhnya kepada kaki yang sebenarnya tersetir oleh otak yang nihil isi karena terserap sakit hati.

Dan ketika serangan hujan lebat memberatkan langkah kakinya, menguyupkan sekujur badan yang goyah akan ketegaran, menyakiti batok kepalanya yang sudah carut-marut dari awal, membobolkan buncahan kesedihan yang sedari tadi ia tahan sekuat mati, tubuh itu akhirnya menyerah. Ia terjongkok di tengah badan jalan yang kini sepi karena amukan air. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Serta merengkuh tubuhnya sendiri, yang ia pikir bisa mencari sedikit kehangatan, mencari sedikit ketenangan, yang justru cengkeraman jemari pada tubuhnya itu terasa seperti cakaran yang mencabik-cabik.

Ada limpahan air mata yang tersamarkan hujan. Ada tubuh yang menekuk, kedinginan di tengah badan jalan. Ada jutaan rasa pedih yang dicoba dilawan dengan banyak tangisan―yang sebanyak apa puan ruah, tetap tidak akan mempan.

Dan ada selembar undangan pernikahan teronggok di dekatnya dan basah. Bertuliskan kumpulan huruf yang membentuk dua nama―

―Amane Yuuichirou dan Hiiragi Shinoa.

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **a/n**

Selamat hari YuuMikaDay *kissuhugkissu*

Fanfik ini merupakan hasil kolaborasi pertama saya selama tiga tahun menulis fanfiksi (kolaborasi antara saya dengan Marry Sykes). Kebetulan saya kebagian menulis bagian awal dengan format Mika centric. Untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya dengan format Yuu centric silakan baca di akun Marry Sykes.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca.

 **-Snaw-**


End file.
